This invention relates to novel 2-(1-piperazinyl)-4-pyrimidinamine derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives are useful for treating hypertension in mammals.
The applicants are aware of the piperazine derivatives are exemplified by T. H. Althuis and H.-J. Hess, J. Med. Chem., 20, 146 (1977); R. A. Partyka and R. R. Crenshaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,237, issued Jan. 4, 1977; H.-J. E. Hess, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836, issued May 12, 1970; Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 36461 B for Netherland Pat. No. 7,804,135; H.-J. E. Hess, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,213, issued Jan. 27, 1976; and M. Winn and J. Kynel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,726, issued June 6, 1978 as being the most closely related compounds to the compounds of this invention. However, the reported compounds lack the substituents on the piperazine and/or pyrimidinamine rings which are characteristic of the compounds of this invention.